Heretofore, a coating film excellent in various physical properties such as stain resistance (water-repellency, oil-repellency), scratch resistance, water resistance, chemical resistance, hardness, etc., has been formed, in many cases, as a plumbing wall material for a kitchen, bathroom, wash room, toilet, etc. in a residential building, or as a surface material for a storage furniture such as a cupboard.
On the other hand, in recent years, sick house syndrome has become problematic, and as a coating material for forming a coating film to be provided in a residential building, there is an increasing expectation for a powder coating material which does not contain organic solvents (VOC) at all.
As raw materials for powder coating materials, acrylic resins, polyester resins, epoxy resins, etc. have been mainly used.
However, coating films formed from powder coating materials using such resins as raw materials were inferior in water repellency/oil repellency, and could not be said to be satisfactory from the viewpoint of stain resistance.
Therefore, in order to increase the water repellency/oil repellency of a coating film, a method of blending a fluorosilicone additive to a powder coating material (see Patent Document 1), a method of blending a fluorinated leveling agent to a powder coating material (see Patent Document 2), or a method of blending a resin containing fluorine elements and silicon elements to a powder coating material (see Patent Document 3) has been proposed.